


Until the end of time

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmure hates the Prince more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edmure had come to Highgarden seeking all those glorious things he had read so much about - truth, liberty, freedom,  _love!_  - and now...

Now, he knew better. His father had been right, the bastard.

Her name had been Margaery, and he had met her quite by accident. An organised sort of accident, admittedly, but an accident nonetheless - she had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the Queen of the Rose D'Or and maybe Mace Tyrell's daughter, although no one was ever sure of the truth of that. 

He had been pushed into her path in order to get his new friends' play made by Master Tyrell, and he had fallen in love before he had managed to speak even a single word to her. She, of course, thought him a bumbling fool, and he was, too tall and too broad in the shoulder with hair like a flame, unable to string together a sentence despite the script, the beautiful script, in his hands.

And then, the Prince.

 

* * *

 

They took to calling her the Royal Whore, but Edmure knew she was nothing of the sort - she kept herself away from the Prince, and saved herself instead for  _him,_ because, by some miracle...

By some miracle, she  _loved_ him. He did not understand it, but he wondered if it was perhaps because he understood  _her_ better than any other man or woman or being at all in all the world. He saw behind the coqueterrie and the charm to  _her,_ to the beautiful, wicked, clever, terribly  _sad_ woman, and he loved her.

He wondered if she loved him for loving her, and found he did not mind.

 

* * *

It sickened him,  _sickened_ him, to see her with the Prince. He was a smarming brat with slick blonde hair and cruel green eyes and greedy, long-fingered hands that spidered across Margaery's body regardless of who was watching... But he had no choice but to stand by and watch, and to give her what relief he could in those moments they could steal alone.

They became fewer and fewer, those precious moments, as time drew near - between their workload and the Prince's increased attentions, Margaery's time was eaten all up, with hardly a morsel to spare for Edmure unless he invented new lines that she needed to learn in order to steal her away from the Prince.

And then, the Prince stole her away from Edmure.

 

* * *

 

"Margaery will marry the Prince," Master Tyrell said quietly, his eyes sharp. "And she has no need of any interfering nobody attempting to ruin her security, do you understand?

But of course, it is not  _just_ Margaery's security that is at stake, but that of the Rose D'Or as well - they have no money, but the Prince has money to burn and has pledged enough to not only save the Rose but also to make it grander than ever before, the jewel in Highgarden's already glittering crown.

Edmure would have fought, had Margaery not come and told him that he was no more than a passing fancy, a game, to consider their time together a gift from her as thanks for all he had done to help the Rose to greater things.

 

* * *

 

The premiere night came, and Edmure's rage had burned as cold as the far-distant North where his sister lived.

A gift, the Royal Whore had said. Edmure had never been one to take something without paying for it.

He tied it off with a handkerchief of hers, the money he owed her, and did not stop to wonder at the dark red-brown stains on the otherwise pristine white cotton.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing had ever hurt Margaery as much as hearing Edmure, her sweet, foolish Edmure, call her a whore.

Not until he threw the money at her and strode away down the aisle, at least, his coat swirling around his legs and his hair bright in the gloom. He had so much love in him, her Edmure, but so much pain as well, so convinced that he would only ever be a disappointment to those he loved.

She knew that. She had used it against him.

 

* * *

 

She wed the Prince, oh yes, she married him two days after the premiere, after Edmure walked out of her life in such spectacular fashion, and she killed him, too.

Not before the ink was dry on the wedding contracts, of course, or before she had written permission to access his accounts, to do as she wished with his enormous wealth.

Then she killed him. He was a horrible creature anyways, and once she, his widow, had his signature stating that all his wordly possessions were entirely, wholly hers, well, what need did she have of pretence? What need did she have of anything at all except to laugh and give Papa the money he needed, for the Rose and for Willas' leg and Garlan's wedding and Loras' commission, and to give Mama everything she wanted in the world because she had sacrificed much to be with Papa.

And then, to laugh some more, and get on a train bound for Riverrun. For  _Edmure._

 


End file.
